A conventional method to install verdure on buildings was to utilize vines, which with hair-like roots attach themselves to walls. This method, however, had problems such as listed below:
Vines spread vertically upward from the ground.
Vines grow from the earth, restricting their use as forming verdure on buildings.
Vines are unsuitable for creating greenbelts which is the purpose of this Invention.